


Playing Video Games

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topic: Gaming / Watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Video Games

Charles were curled up against each other, playing the Odyssey 3 that the students had begged for. Well, Charles was using Erik as a leaning post whilst Erik desperately tried to win the game he always lost. Charles looked up at the extreme look of concentration on the metal bender's face with a soft laugh, leaning up to kiss his lover's cheek as he delivered the fatal blow in the video game. Erik very nearly threw the controller.  
  
"I swear you're cheating."  
  
"How could I cheat?"  
  
"See the moves in my mind."  
  
Charles burst into laughter.  
  
"You don't know how to play the game, Erik. Your playing method is to smash all the buttons and pray you get a hit against my character."  
  
Erik glared at Charles.  
  
"I want a rematch."  
  
Charles shrugged and hit replay, settling down with his feet on the arm of the chair as he leant against Erik. He started hitting combos of buttons, already getting rather vicious hits in. Erik snarled, fingers pushing down any and all buttons. He was already dying. This was definitely unfair. His hand shot out, summoning the controller out of Charles' hands and up into the air much out of his reach whilst his other hand smashed the buttons on the controller, actually getting damage to Charles' character. Charles let out a shout of annoyance, jumping to try and reach his controller.  
  
"Erik, that's cheating!"  
  
"Let me win once."  
  
"Give me my controller."  
  
As Erik's character defeated Charles', the metal bender let the controller drop into Charles' hand. Charles was breathing heavy.  
  
"That win does not count because you cheated."  
  
"Sore loser much?"  
  
"You cheated Erik! You can't count that."  
  
"Tough, I'm counting it."  
  
"You're so annoying."  
  
Charles stormed out the room and Erik snickered a little, before starting to feel a little guilty.  
  
\--2 hours later--  
  
Erik looked up as Charles came in and sat on the armchair, away from Erik. His eyes were fixed on the horror movie on the television, not seeming to be focusing on anything other than the blood flashing on the screen. Erik tried to focus on the movie but he couldn't help but watch Charles' face as he obviously got more and more unsettled, shifting in his seat as the movie began to scare him. With a chuckle, Erik offered his hand. Charles silently got up, moving to curl up in Erik's arms with a soft kiss to his neck.  
  
"What movie is this?"  
  
" _Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things_."  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"It's about six kids who dig up a grave, use the corpse in a satanic ritual and bring a load of dead back to life."  
  
"Would you mind turning it off..?"  
  
"Oh sweetheart, are you scared?"  
  
"You know full well that I am."  
  
Erik waved his hand and the television switch turned off, plummeting the room into darkness.  
  
"There you are, mein Liebe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two lovers shared a sweet kiss before Erik carried Charles to bed.


End file.
